


Prequel: Changing the Game

by EllieKWrites



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Smut, There's no real point to this, Top Mark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 12:16:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17745752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieKWrites/pseuds/EllieKWrites
Summary: Mark's good at video games, Jinyoung is not. Luckily for Mark, Jinyoung being a sore loser makes things much more interesting.





	Prequel: Changing the Game

**Author's Note:**

> what even is this. crossposted on aff.

* * *

Mark doesn’t know why Jinyoung’s so insistent on playing this game at the moment, and honestly speaking, Mark doesn’t feel like it. But he's his boyfriend, so Mark easily gives in even knowing what the outcome will be.

 

Jinyoung’s going to lose. It always happens.

 

He tries to convince Jinyoung that if he just chooses Kilik or Talim, as opposed to Ivy, then maybe he’ll stand a chance against Mark’s own video game character, Tira.

 

But Jinyoung’s stubborn, always has been, and Mark thinks he always will be.

 

“Hyung! Can you not?”

 

Mark pauses the game, then looks over at Jinyoung who’s blinking at him in an attempt to get him to respond faster. He sets down his controller and sighs. “Can I not what?”

 

“Do _that_.” Jinyoung gestures wildly, his hands outstretched in front of him in the direction of the television, and his fingers doing some weird dance that Mark finds oddly similar to playing an air piano, or perhaps a marionette.

 

He shakes his head and lets out a breathless chuckle at Jinyoung’s seriousness.

 

His boyfriend squints his eyes and leans in. “ _What’s funny_?” When Mark doesn’t answer, Jinyoung throws his back against the cushions of the couch and stares at the ceiling, exasperated. He takes a moment to compose himself, and then he’s turning towards Mark, game controller in hand and pointing it at him accusingly. “You keep doing that same combo!”

 

Afraid to laugh again, Mark does an obvious cough to cover it, then slightly turns his head to look at Jinyoung who’s waiting with a scowl on his face. Mark finds it adorable. Reaching his hand out to pinch Jinyoung’s nose between a finger and his thumb, Mark coos.

 

“You’re too cute.”

 

Jinyoung scoffs and smacks his hand away; Mark’s attempted endearment be damned. “I am not cute. I want you to stop cheating!”

 

“Jin, it’s not cheating just because I win every round. I’m not even combo spamming.” Mark ends his statement with a shrug, and Jinyoung looks like he could murder him right then and there.

 

“Fine,” he says, and picks up Mark’s controller to hand it to him. Jinyoung can’t actually kill someone, so the next best thing is defeating Mark’s in-game character. Anything to wipe off that smug grin Mark knows he wears every time he wins. “One more round.”

 

Taking the controller, Mark goes to the character selection and Jinyoung finally selects Talim, a young female with double daggers – the only character Mark thinks Jinyoung can stand a chance against him with.

 

It doesn’t make a difference. The three rounds are over before they even begin, Mark only letting Jinyoung win the second round so he can stop pouting, but ending it with a bang as he defeats Jinyoung in the final round without his character taking any damage.

 

Jinyoung gapes and points at the screen, opening and closing his mouth like a fish.

 

“You know, you’re good at a lot of things. _Soul Calibur_ isn’t one.”

 

His boyfriend huffs, forcing out a breath. “Oh,  _eat my ass_.”

 

Mark gulps. Jinyoung’s being sarcastic, hopelessly oblivious to the implications of his words. He gives his boyfriend a onceover, and the sound of what he said doesn’t sound so bad. It’s quite the opposite.

 

“What is it?” Jinyoung asks, his gaze softening. Mark doesn’t answer, just keeps looking at him as the latter then sighs and gets up from the couch, going to turn off the gaming system and put their controllers on the entertainment center next to the console. “Hyung, why are you looking at me like that?”

 

Jinyoung’s now facing Mark, standing right in front of him. Mark grabs his hips and guides him to straddling his lap. “Would you let me?”

 

He tilts his head to the side and furrows his brows, wrapping his arms around Mark’s neck, resting his elbows near his shoulders.

 

“Let you what?”

 

Mark feels his face heat up. “…what you just said;  _eat you out_.” He whispers the second part of his sentence and Jinyoung takes a moment to let the words sink in, evidently contemplating if he’s heard Mark correctly.

 

When it hits him, Jinyoung’s face flushes a deep shade of red. Mark’s a pretty vanilla person in bed — Jinyoung never complains — so Mark can see how easily it throws him off that he even wants to try something so kinky.

 

“You’d,” Jinyoung starts carefully, “do that?”

 

He doesn’t think he needs to answer; his half-hard erection that he’s positive Jinyoung can either feel or see through his running shorts should be a sufficient indication of what the mere thought of doing it does to Mark.

 

So instead, he pulls Jinyoung in for a kiss.

 

“Hey,” Jinyoung’s saying as they pull apart. “Let me shower first.”

 

Mark smiles and pecks his lips, telling Jinyoung to go ahead and take all the time he needs. He uses this time to compose himself, running a hand through his hair and relaxing on the couch. After a few minutes of this, he supposes he should prepare himself somehow; get rid of his clothes and get ready for Jinyoung.

 

Opting to wait in the bedroom, Mark lounges in the bed clad in nothing but tight boxer briefs that hold his erection in place. He hears the water shut off in the bathroom and stills himself, waiting for Jinyoung to come out and join him.

 

Jinyoung emerges from the bathroom moments later, smiling and locking eyes with Mark as Mark eyes him from his side of the bed. He pats the space next to him and tries to ignore the sight of Jinyoung almost nude, body covered in drops of water that race down, down, down. A towel is slung around his waist, and Mark wonders when Jinyoung will ever stop being a tease.

 

He walks toward Mark slowly, his hands gripping the towel harder with each step. Jinyoung's usual dominant demeanor is now traded in for a more shy one, and Mark finds it endearing.

 

Reaching the bed, Jinyoung lets the towel drop to the floor, his eyes still trained on Mark while Mark lets his own travel to Jinyoung's cock, which he notes is already hard.

 

“Come here,” Mark's saying, grabbing Jinyoung's hips and leading him to the bed. Next to him, Jinyoung gives a small smile before leaning in to seal their lips. The kiss is slow and steady, calculated movements of lips and tongues. Mark slides a hand down Jinyoung's back, along his asscheeks, then lets a finger settle in between them, languidly tracing Jinyoung's rim.

 

Jinyoung shivers into the touch, moans into Mark's lips, and Mark swallows it, licking into Jinyoung's mouth and wanting more of him. He wants to taste his boyfriend in his most intimate spot, wants to see how Jinyoung reacts.

 

Jinyoung palms Mark's crotch, and that's when Mark decides to move things along.

 

He lightly pushes Jinyoung on his back, breaking the kiss and hovering above him. From this new position, he places his finger back at the entrance and rubs lightly. Jinyoung bites his lips in pleasure, and cups a hand on Mark's face. They peck, and then Mark is moving lower, kissing along Jinyoung's jawline and neck, each press of his lips done with purpose.

 

Next, he licks across Jinyoung's nipple, drags his tongue down his torso, dips it in his navel, and then he's kissing the tip of Jinyoung's dick.

 

Perching between his legs, Mark moves his finger and pushes Jinyoung's legs back to get a better view of the puckered pinkness he wants to eat out. He rubs a hand along Jinyoung's thigh, then leans in to kiss his heat.

 

It's gentle, it's experimental, but Mark decides he likes his lips there, so he parts them around the rim and starts to give it small, kitten licks. Jinyoung pants and moans, low and deep, encouraging Mark to give him more.

 

“Lay on your stomach,” Mark says, wanting and needing more access. “Hands and knees. Please.”

 

He's sure he sounds whiny and desperate, and he never talks much during sex, but something about his tongue being in Jinyoung's ass drives him wild.

 

His boyfriend quickly does as he's told, and Mark hurriedly spreads his cheeks open with both hands and dives in to lick a stripe from Jinyoung's balls all the way up the length of his ass. He slides his tongue back down again, stopping once it's at the hole, and he hears Jinyoung curse obscenities into the pillow.

 

Mark alternates between flittering licks and and long caresses of his tongue, teasing Jinyoung along the way and loving the sounds he emits in response. He hums into his asshole, the noise mixing in with the sound his slick tongue makes every time he licks and sucks.

 

He stiffens his tongue and presses it deep inside Jinyoung, bringing his face back and forth so he can fuck him deeper. It drags against Jinyoung's walls and Mark loves the taste so much that he feels his cock swelling even further against his briefs.

 

Mark feels a hand in his hair, a hand that pulls his face closer and tongue deeper. In response, he moves his hand underneath Jinyoung and wraps it around his dick, slowly tugging.

 

“Feels so good,” Jinyoung says, exhaling the words in a way that sounds so sexy to Mark, he feels his own cock start to wet the fabric.

 

When Mark withdraws his tongue to circle it around the rim, he feels Jinyoung push back for more closeness. Mark chuckles and pulls away, planting open-mouthed kisses on Jinyoung's asscheek.

 

“You like it that much, Jin?” He says in between kisses, still stroking Jinyoung's cock, the tug and pull eliciting hushed whispers of pleasure from Jinyoung's lips.

 

“Y-Yes.”

 

Mark lays his tongue flat over Jinyoung again and laps another line between the cheeks, trying to drive his boyfriend insane and closer to the edge. Jinyoung's writhing in response and crying out in pure, unabashed ecstasy, driving his ass back to meet more of him.

 

Mark tries to steady Jinyoung with his hands now, thumbs keeping him spread open, fingers pressing into the plush of Jinyoung's ass. Jinyoung's stroking his own dick, and Mark figures he must be close.

 

He pulls Jinyoung's ass down a bit and relaxes on his stomach, his cock pressed against the mattress. He'd like to cum himself — knows, at this point, that he can get off just from eating Jinyoung out — but his hands are busy on Jinyoung, so he grinds down on the bed craving friction.

 

This causes an animalistic surge of desire to course through Mark, makes him tongue-fuck Jinyoung so hard and fast and messy that he knows Jinyoung can't possibly last much longer. His boyfriend's moans are bouncing off the bedroom walls as he continues to flick his tongue inside his searing heat, plunging it as deep as he can and driving his face forward with force.

 

Mark feels as Jinyoung's body starts to shake, his hand jerking his cock faster, the other pulling Mark's hair with purpose. His moans are unapologetically loud, and Mark knows Jinyoung's cumming.

 

He licks him through it, twisting his tongue to the side as Jinyoung rides the waves of his orgasm with Mark's name on his lips. Mark humps the bed a bit, hoping to meet his own release soon, but Jinyoung whimpers a broken, “ _fuck me,_ ” and Mark's never been one to deny Jinyoung anything he asks.

 

He gives his asshole a few more licks and kisses, and then he's rushing to get rid of his briefs and grab the lube.

 

Mark finds it in record time, lubricates his aching cock, and slides it into Jinyoung whose face is still buried in the pillow. He goes slow at first, watching as it disappears and reappears with each languid thrust, spreading the cheeks so he can get the best view.

 

Jinyoung sucks him in, clenching around Mark's dick with each motion, the way he just did around Mark's tongue, and that thought along with the sight just about makes Mark cum. Closing his eyes tightly shut, Mark leans into Jinyoung, speeding up his pace and caging Jinyoung beneath him.

 

He kisses the side of Jinyoung's face, then Jinyoung's meeting his lips with Mark's and forcing a deep kiss that Mark eagerly responds to.

 

Jinyoung's always felt too tight, warm, and perfectly made for Mark that Mark can never last too long, so he pulls out abruptly and flips Jinyoung on his back. Remaining perched between his legs, Mark kisses Jinyoung again, relishing in how sweet his lips taste.

 

He reenters him at a snail's pace, the two swapping moans in each others’ mouths as inch by inch gets sucked in. The only other sounds come from the wet drag of Mark's cock slipping in and out.

 

Mark's head is spinning, his mind reeling at the pleasure he feels as he begins to pick up the pace, ramming into Jinyoung.

 

Mark feels Jinyoung's arms slink around his neck, almost cradling Mark as he breaks the kiss. Pressing their foreheads together and locking eyes, Mark knits his brows in concentration, snaps his hips with delicious intent, and draws loud cries from Jinyoung. Mark's panting gets heavier and he increases his rhythm, his movements bordering on erratic now that he's close.

 

He can feel his arms start to tremble from how his elbows on either side of Jinyoung's head keep him hoisted up; can feel the warmth start to consume him; can feel as Jinyoung starts to dig blunt nails into his sweat-slick back. The temperature of the room seems to increase a few degrees, and that's when Jinyoung leans into Mark's ear.

 

“Cum for me, Mark,” he says, voice dripping with honey. Jinyoung roughly pulls on Mark's damp sex hair, kissing him with passion and ferocity.

 

Mark, again, has never been able to say no to Jinyoung.

 

Letting out a low moan as skin slaps against skin and tongues dance together, Mark allows himself to give in and melt into Jinyoung's heat. He orgasms in spurts, body jerking uncontrollably as he fills Jinyoung up. Jinyoung wraps his legs tight around Mark's back through it all, and Mark grunts and growls as the last of his cum enters Jinyoung.

 

They kiss lazily as Mark pulls out, gentle and careful as he's now sensitive. His body slumps half on top of Jinyoung, and Jinyoung starts to play with Mark's hair, running fingers through it.

 

“I've gotta say, that was amazing,” Jinyoung says, smiling, the afterglow of sex making him look beautiful to Mark. The way his hair sticks to his forehead, his lips that are swollen and red, and the slight flush to his face make up the sight of someone who's thoroughly pleased.

 

Mark grins back at him, his arm slinked across Jinyoung's chest and around his torso.

 

“You can beat me in _Soul Calibur_ whenever you want if I can get that sort of treatment after,” Jinyoung says.

 

Mark snorts at this and wants to roll his eyes, but deep down, he knows he can't wait for next time. So rather than argue with Jinyoung, he simply says, “Fine by me.”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!


End file.
